Shocked
by a monkey named Athena Forever
Summary: what happens when Annabeth dumps Percy, but regrets it and wants to be back in his life. But finds out that he had...well i'll let you read that for yourself. PERCABETH IN LATER CHAPTERS RATED T CAUSE WELL DO PEOPLE EVEN LOOK AT THAT? hurt and comfort
1. Ben J

_Ok so here is a sad attempt at this, hope you like it_

_Disclaimer-I don't own anything not even Ben, that name belongs to Eclipse of Athena; I liked it, it sounded good._

_Annabeth-_

I can't believe I am about to go back to camp. How will I be able to look at Percy? After what I did to him, I wouldn't blame him if he didn't want to see me.

_Flashback_

_Percy and I were on the beach, our normal spot to go out on a date. I liked looking at the sea, and he was Poseidon's kid so that was a good spot to go. "Percy," I said as I look straight into his sea-green eyes. Gods I loved those eyes. "I-I can't do this anymore. I-I guess this is my way of saying, that I'm breaking up with you. Goodbye Percy." I said as I walked away, but as I was 10 feet away I dared a look back. As soon as I saw him I wish I didn't look back. He was motionless, like he was dead. Just staring out into the sea that didn't seem to know what was going on. 20 feet away, and I looked back again. He was crying. I know this doesn't seem like Percy, but I guess this was too much for him. I got in my car and drove away_

_End of Flashback_

That was almost two years ago. We were 16 at the time, just after the war. But as soon as I got back to San Francisco I regretted it. I missed him so much. But I have other things to deal with. Like packing.

Let's see, I have my Camp Half Blood shirts, jeans, shorts, sneakers, socks, underwear, hairbrush, make-up(I hate using it but you never know, for those special events) sandals, and my-where is my invisibility hat!? I can't go back to camp without it! I need it, absolutely need it.

"Annabeth time for dinner!"

"Ok dad, be right down." Gods I don't have that much time, my flight leaves at 7:30 and its 6:00 right now so maybe after diner I'll have time to find it.

My mom had pizza ready. That's odd, we normally have homemade food. My step-mom likes cooking, but I didn't feel like mentioning it.

When we were done I asked my dad about my hat. "Oh yeah, I put just put it in your suitcase, you left it in my study." He said. Gods was that annoying, he finds everything. When I say everything I really mean everything.

"Oh, thanks dad, that's the last thing. I'm ready to go."

"Great! I was just about to tell you to get in the car so I guess we're leaving now."

"One sec, just let me get something from my room." I left before he could even answer. I ran up to my room. Looked around for my necklace, I looked everywhere. I found it behind the picture of Percy and me on the observation floor of the Empire State Building. I love my necklace; it was a sweet 16 present from my mom. Meaning Athena, the necklace is an olive tree with an owl in the background. I'm ready to go.

I got in my dad's car, a Porsche, a silver one. I love this car. Whenever he drives it, the speed is never below 90. That includes now. I was screaming the entire time, just so he wouldn't talk to me, I wasn't in the mood. I got on my flight to JFK. It was an ok flight until we got above Colorado.

"Hello miss, can I help you at all." She looks familiar

"No thank you, I'm good."

"Well, I'm not." She screamed and then turned into a Fury. How the heck did one of those get on the plane? "Prepare to die Annabeth Chase." Under normal circumstances I would grab my knife and knife it. But this isn't a normal circumstance. I'm on a plane, where they don't allow daggers, so I had to leave it on baggage check.

"I won't prepare to die, but maybe you should." She laughed. Probably 'cause I didn't have any weapons. But the good thing about ADHD is that I notice everything. I quickly looked around my surroundings and I saw a butter knife. Well I guess it's better than nothing.

"Where are you going little girl!" She tried to grab me but I was too quick. I'm pretty lucky that there was no one behind me; otherwise they would've had a daughter of Athena on them. I grabbed a butter knife off the cart and held it too her, like I would do with my dagger. "You think that, that stupid little thing could hurt me? Think again!" With that she lunged at me. Not a hard thing to block, if I was in a field not an airplane. All I could do was to roll backwards. So I did, I rolled backwards. But of course the one way I could beat her without my dagger would be in my suitcase with my dagger. My Yankee hat, it is the only way I can beat this Fury.

"Come here little girl, all I want to do is eat you!" this lady is getting less and less appealing.

"In your dreams!" And what I did next surprised me. I jumped on top of a seat and stabbed the think in the head.

"NOOOOOOOOO" The Fury yelled. And she turned into dust. I looked around the plane to get people staring at me.

"Sorry, sorry, excuse me," I said as I walked back to my seat. But of course the was an undercover cop on this plane.

"Miss, you just killed that flight attendant." The man said with a very harsh voice. He must not have been too bright because that war obvious. "Come with me and don't say a word." I walked down to where he told me to go in silence. We were on a 747 with two levels he took me up to the level above. "I know who you are. You're a demigod, and so am I. I'm a son of Ares. You better chill up here for the rest of the ride; I'll give you an escort to camp." And with that he left. I was speechless. What are the odds of that?

The rest of the ride went pretty smooth. He brought my stuff up to me and said we were an hour away. I heard the captain announce.

"Hello folks, captain speaking. We are about to land so buckle up your seat belts." Said another harsh voice. Before I knew it, we had landed.

The nice Ares guy gave me a lift to camp. I saw Thalia's pine tree and ran over the hill. I saw Chiron, sitting on the porch of the big house talking to some new camper. I ran down there but before I got there the kid left.

"Hey Chiron."

"Ah, hello my child. How have you been?"

"I've been good. By the way, have you seen Percy? I want to talk to him."

"Um I do believe he is down in his cabin putting some stuff up for Ben."

"Ok, well I guess I'll talk to you later." I ran down to cabin 3 before he could answer. Heard a few welcome backs but I didn't respond. I was on a mission. I knocked the George Lopez beginning on the door; it was our little message that said one of us was at the door. The door opened and I saw Percy holding a little boy. But I didn't pay much attention to him.

"Hey Percy, listen I want to say that I'm sorry for what I said to you at the beach. I was kinda wishing that we could make up and forget about the past." I really did want to be with him again. He was a part of me, and this last year knowing that I left him crying really really hurt.

"Yeah I would like that." He said still holding the little boy. I stood outside awkwardly. "Oh, um yeah you can come in, but it's a little messy." I went in I didn't really care about the mess, his room was always a mess.

"Um Percy, who is that?" I said finally thinking of the little boy in his hands. That is a little odd, Percy holding a baby boy. He had jet black hair, like Percy's. But instead of sea green eyes, he had blue eyes.

"Oh, um sorry forgot to introduce you to him. This is Ben. Ben Jackson, my little boy."

* * *

_oo shocker(get it? haha the title? ok lame please move on) aint it? please review i like to know what people think I DONT MIND ANNOYMOUSE(PLEAESE SOMEONE TELL ME HOW TO SPELL THAT, SPELL CHECK IS THE BEST THINK FOR DISLEXIXS BUT I FORGOT TO ADD THIS WHEN I HAD WORD UP SO I HAVE TO DO IT WITHOUT SPELL CHECK PLEASE HELP!)_


	2. AN

_Ok really really sorry about this Authors Note, but it is very very very (times a million) important for the next chapter. What would be a good age for a Baby to start talking and to walk? I know I am very sorry about doing an Authors note the day after I publish the story but this is very very important. Please review even if __anonymous ( is that right?) too, I don't care._

_Thanks loves _

_Athena_

_Now and 4ever_


	3. Oh crap!

**OMG thank you everyone for your nice reviews! Well for the people who did. I MEAN COME ON PEOPLE 340 HITS AND ONLY 216 VISITORS? I ONLY GOT 2 REVIEWS FROM PEOPLE WHO WEREN'T ANONYMOUS SOME COME ON PEOPLE! And thank you anonymous people your kind. **

_7 Cerberus7- Yes he does have one, but you find out what got him into that…_

_Omega Di Lunia- Thank you, you're awesome!_

_**Well those were the only 2 not anonymous people so here is the anonymous**_

_Ninja Penguin 0- Well I didn't even think of her but that's a good idea, hmm…_

_Bourne- thank you, for your answer_

_Anon ROLF- that is just plain mean! What if your brother read that?_

_Hayaku14- that's just a little too gay_

_123s, - OMG my cousin too!_

_Billy- thank you 2 ½ seems right_

_Bookluver07- See what I mean about the spelling! I can't even spell what I have! And it's about time I found someone with that too_

_**Well that's it so here's the story**_

"Um Percy, who is that?" I said finally thinking of the little boy in his hands. That is a little odd, Percy holding a baby boy. He had jet black hair, like Percy's. But instead of sea green eyes, he had blue eyes.

"Oh, um sorry forgot to introduce you to him. This is Ben. Ben Jackson, my little boy.

Annabeth-

My jaw just hung there, wide open. "Uh uh, well, um uh." I was lost for words. I couldn't speak."

"Annabeth," He said with sadness in his voice. "I know this is going to be hard to grasp for you, but," He choked up right there, "but you're just going to have to face it, this is my kid." He started to go back into his cabin, but I wouldn't let him.

"Percy, who is the mother?!" I practically screamed at him. This just doesn't seem like him, I don't get it. I looked into his sea green eyes. They look ashamed, nervous, and fearful. "Percy tell me, please." He sighed. I knew I got him now

.

"Well, there was this party, for the New Year at Olympus, about two years ago. And they let Dionysus make wine. It was a huge party." I remember getting in invite for that. I couldn't go because I had to spend the holidays with my father. "And see, there was this bet that I could drink more wine than Thalia, the only reason I did the contest was to beat her. Well it ended up that we both got drunk and Zeus, of course, led us to and empty room. Well I think you get the point from there. And Artemis kicked her out of the Hunters. And my mom hit me with a curling iron, still have marks from that. And I ran way to here, Chiron let me in, but wasn't too happy about me running away. Then come September, Ben happened. Thalia and I came back to here to raise him. So for a year we raised him here. With no problems. The Aphrodite cabin just loves him; even Ares seems to like him." I could not believe her, her and Percy? I just can't believe it! I think I looked a little stunned.

"Annabeth! Annabeth! Are you alright?" Jeez, how can he sound worried after that! I think I'm going to have to have a word with Thalia. I ran out of cabin three and started banging on Zeus' cabin.

**(WARNING WARNING: LANGUAGE APROCHING MAYBE UNSUTED FOR YOUNGER VIEWS)**

"Thalia! Get your God damned ass out here! Right Now!" That came out a little too loud. Campers around looked like they were going to get popcorn to watch this.

She opened her door. She was wearing her hair up in a ponytail that looks shocking, like able to shock people if she wanted too. Also a tee-shirt that was black with lightning bolts going around it, and black pants with some holes in them. "What Annabeth?" I saw a worried look on her face the second she said that. Percy was behind me with Ben in his hands with another worried look on his face. Thalia got the message: run. But there was nowhere to run too, I was blocking the only exit. "I guess I have some explaining to do *sigh* come on in."

When I came in I saw some more baby stuff, and a lot of pictures of the three of them.

After a few "Bitch's" "Idiots" "Morons" and one "Holy shit, Thalia I would've thought of better coming from you! What the hell got into her firkin head?" and Thalia explain nicely and saying sorry about what happened, I gave her, her hair back. "Thalia, you just really, really fucked up your life. I'm sorry about the language but that's the only way to describe it."

"It's ok; Percy and I thought that you were going to stab us or something."

"No I wouldn't do that, well maybe if you had a second one. But I have a question, why let Percy take care of him, shouldn't that be a mother's job? And, are you two still, you know, friends?"

"Well, the reason he has Ben right now is because, I'm leaving. Not Percy or Ben, but because my friend who I met before I ran away with you is in deep trouble and I have to go help her. But I also want to get away from here, nobody treats me the same. And yes Percy and I have been getting close, for Bens sake, we go between cabins if you know what I mean. Like all three of us would be in here for a month, then we would go to his cabin, and so on."

"Oh, so when are you leaving?" I can't believe it. They've been living together this whole time. OMGs, Ben will be turning two in September. So if Percy and I broke up a little before that New Years, and he got Thalia pregnant right after that, that means they've been living together for almost 2 years. Damn.

"Very early tomorrow, today is the last day you will see me, for a while." Percy and Ben just walked in.

"Thalia, think you can take him. I think he wants to say goodbye to his mommy, and I got to go to sword practice too. You remember the last time I brought him there? That was torture." Percy said cradling Ben.

"Oh no! We wouldn't want that again." Thalia said talking her son from Percy.

"What happened last time?" I said with a look of horror on my face. I could think of a lot of things. Ben almost getting his head chopped off, getting licked to death my Mrs. O Leary. Too many things could happen.

"Ha-ha, no nothing like what you're thinking. Percy put him down in one of his chair thingies, and when Percy was done practicing Ben was gone. Did Percy mention to you that the Aphrodite cabin absolutely loves him? Well they like stole him and gave him a makeover. Percy and I were pissed, and we got Hermes to get them back. They didn't mess with Ben for a while."

"Oh ha-ha that's pretty funny. Typical Percy, hey I got to go, haven't unpacked yet. Bye Thalia! Bye Benny" I went over to Ben and started to tickle him till he started to laugh.

"Bye Annabeth, have fun unpacking." Well that would be the most fun part of unpacking. After I was done it was like late so I went to bed. Not for long though.

"Anna*gasp*beth*gasp* come quick *gasp* Thalia in trouble." I jumped out of bed as quick would if there was a spider in my bed. We ran to the big house in silence. When we got there I heard crying and immediately knew that Ben was ok.

"Percy, I'm sorry we tried our best. But it didn't work out." Chiron said walking out of the infirmary with his nightgown on and blood all over it.

"No, no this can't be happening! No, no." Percy said practically crying.

"Chiron what, what do you mean? What didn't work?"

"Annabeth, Thalia's dead."

_Boom that gotta hurt poor Percy, and Ben please review I mean come on, 400 views, and like 8 comments not cool._


	4. First

_**OMG you all ROCK…again! Listen to his list of places that viewed, USA, Canada, Philippines, UK, Singapore, China(go figure having like 1/3 of world's population…sorry china persons) Hong Kong(isn't this in China?!) Switzerland, Saudi Arabia, Taiwan, Brazil, New Zealand, Malaysia, South Africa, India, Bermuda, and UAE (where the heck is that?!) wow that is a lot of counties/cities! Woo now on to the list of reviews! YOU GUYS ROCK!**_

_**7Cerberus7- THANK YOU! YOU ROCK ONE OF THE FEW PEOPLE (so far) to update on a not anonymous profile! YOU ROCK!**_

_**Omega Di Lunia- that just plain sucks**_

_**Iluvsecrets309shhhhshhhh-I kinda like them, but I don't really like her leaving hunters. But I did the first chapters and got things like you should make it her so I did! I cry from stories a lot**_

_**Now everybody else is anonymous**_

_**Audrey- thank you, YOU ROCK TOO! She was kinda but you'll see.**_

_**Justlooseit00- omg I hate being confused. I tried to make it that Annabeth was asleep for a little than Percy came in.**_

_**Puffin0997- you did review, one of the first 4, I think yours got deleted I'm soooo sorry. Evil Plan?**_

_**Bourne- I love it when he cries too! Makes him feel like…I don't know the words**_

_**Awesome- this good?**_

_**Awesome Story- Yes thank you**_

_**Andromeda- I meant that there was a lot of people that weren't anonymous, I don't really care, other than this is the best I can do for a review reply. I LOVE HER TOO but I like Annabeth more…sorry**_

_**Well that's hit you guy's rock!**_

**"_No, no this can't be happening! No, no." Percy said practically crying. _**

**"_Chiron what, what do you mean? What didn't work?"_**

**"_Annabeth, Thalia's dead."_**

"What?! But how? This doesn't make any sense!" This has to be a dream, it just has too. Thalia is so tough; she would never lose unless protecting someone. But she was by herself.

"I am sorry child, but the truth is the truth. Thalia is dead. I am sorry." Chiron said sadly.

"Well, how did this even happen? I mean, what happened I thought Thalia was leaving?" I said, I really did wonder this.

"Well she was on her way to the airport in the camp van, and it got shot by an explosive arrow by something."

"What was this 'something'?"

"We don't know, I think that there is going to be a quest, but maybe one of the younger campers who won't be as upset by this should go."

"No, Thalia is _our_ friend, _we _get to go. Percy will fell the same way."

"Well this is enough of this subject; we'll decide who goes tomorrow. You should get some sleep, tell Percy too." Chiron said, walking up to his room.

I walked over to Percy who was still on the ground crying. Put my hand on his shoulder and said "Hey Percy, I am so, so sorry, but you should get back to your cabin. You need your sleep. I'll carry Ben down to your cabin." I walked over to where Ben was and picked him up. He's heavy for almost two years old. He must take after Percy.

"Oh, thank you. That would be great thanks." He said between sobs. I feel so sorry for him losing Bens mother and a good friend.

We walked down to Percy cabin in silence. I heard some soft sobs still coming for Percy. Ben, who was still in my arms, looked clueless. So much like Percy. We walked into his cabin and I put Ben in his crib.

"Percy, I'd love to stay and look after little Ben, but I have to get back to my own cabin. Goodnight Percy." I was going to say goodnight to Ben, but he was asleep already. Must be a Jackson thing. Percy never responded so I just left and started walking back to my cabin.

That's when I broke down into tears. I was able to hold up till now. I started bawling. I walked into my cabin trying to be quiet but it didn't work.

"Annabeth it's like 2 in the morning what the heck are you doing? Why are you crying?" Malcolm whispered/asked. He was like a brother to me.

"Malcolm, Thalia is dead, Percy has a kid, and I just want my friends back. Before all of this happened." I said crying into his arms. He was the best half brother someone could ask for.

"Listen, I'm here, we're all here. We are here for you."

"Thank you Malcolm you are too kind." I whispered back, and went back into my bunk. I just couldn't believe it, Thalia is dead. The Thalia who risked her life for me is dead. How will Percy be able to handle Ben? He can't be a single father; he can barely manage one teenage girl on his hands, let alone a baby boy. I fell asleep pondering these questions, because I haven't slept in forever.

I didn't dream of much, I was so tired I didn't even think when I got up. It was like I was set on auto. Get dressed, walk out to pavilion, eat breakfast, take shower, and yell at siblings for talking to me in the morning. Ah it's great to be back. I walked out of my cabin and noticed something weird. It was like noon, and Percy wasn't up yet. That's not like him; he normally is up by now. Maybe I'll go wake him up. I ran over to his cabin and didn't even bother knocking. I could hear him snoring from out here!

When I walked into his room I nearly fainted. It was trashed, and he had Ben living in here? I'm going to have to speak to him about this.

"Percy wake up! It's like noon!"

"Who?What?When?" Percy quickly said with a jolt. His eyes were all red like he was crying.

"Percy listen, I know that you are going through a really hard time, but I want you to remember that I will always be here for you. For better or for worse." I said as I walked over to Bens crib. Still sleeping, just like his father.

"Annabeth, I don't know how I'm going to get through this. Thalia's gone, Ben only has me, and I'm not much of a father. I-I just don't know." He said still teary eyed.

"Percy, you will be a great father, you would go to any length to make sure Ben is safe. That's what makes you a great father." I said and I really did mean it. He would do anything to make sure Ben is safe. I went over to him and gave him a hug. He returned it; I could tell that he was very disturbed. "Come on, you need to get outside. I'm sure we could find someone to look after him."

"Yeah I guess." He said still half asleep. He walked into the bathroom. He came out with jeans and a blue shirt on. "Let's go."

I picked up Ben and walked out the door. "So any ideas? I don't think a person from Aphrodite would work. Maybe one of my sisters?"

"No I don't think so, maybe um, could we just bring him with. I mean one of us works other watches him?"

"Oh come on Percy, you don't need all that worry on you!"

"Well I would like for him to be with me!"

"Ok, we can make this work somehow," I don't get why he's being so hard! Well, I guess I wouldn't know because I have never been in this situation. "Percy, I think he wants his daddy, he has that look in his eyes" Ben looked so cute. His eyes were flashing, he was grabbing for his daddy.

"Ok, let me take him" I gave him up hesitantly, he was just so cute.

"Dada." Percy and I stopped dead in our tracks.

"Did he just?!"

"Was that what I think it was?!"

_**Ok this chapter was very hard to write, I didn't know where to end this chapter but I came up with the idea! Please review! I don't get moody but if I don't get enough you might make me moody! **_

_**oh and does Won't mean will not? please tell please don't make dislexics sad!**_


	5. Chapter 4: day care

_**Chapter 4: Day Care**_

"_Ok, we can make this work somehow," I don't get why he's being so hard! Well, I guess I wouldn't know because I have never been in this situation. "Percy, I think he wants his daddy, he has that look in his eyes" Ben looked so cute. His eyes were flashing, he was grabbing for his daddy._

"_Ok, let me take him" I gave him up hesitantly, he was just so cute._

"_Dada." Percy and I stopped dead in our tracks._

"_Did he just?!"_

"_Was that what I think it was?!"_

Annabeth-

"Aw, he said his first words! That's so cute!" I was about to cry I was so happy. "Percy, PERCY! ARE YOU THERE! Hello Earth to Percy, your SON just said his first words!" The look on his face right now, I can't tell if it is shock, happiness, or anything else.

"Oh, what? Oh, I'm here."

"Did you hear what Ben said?"

"He said something? Oh yeah, "dada" I remember." Jeez, he can be such an idiot sometimes. This right here is beyond Seaweed Brain.

"Well come-on we need to figure this out, who can take care of him."

"Would one of your sisters even think about it?"

"I think so, Kayla probably will." Kayla will do anything for me, and she has some free-time right now. She teaches a survival class for us when we go on quests, and there hasn't been a quest yet."

"I guess so."

"Great, let's go." We walked over to my cabin in silence, with a few goo's and gaa's. Ah, baby talk, gotta love it.

I took Ben from Percy and walked inside. "KAYLA! CAN YOU COME HERE FOR A SECOND." I yelled. She got up from her bed, still sleepy. She's about 5 feet tall, a short one, hair and eyes just like mine, nicely tanned skin, a few scars from monsters and other weird things.

"Hey sis…uh why are you holding a baby?" She said looking between me and Percy. We both still had smiles on our faces from Ben's first word. I turned to Percy and whispered to him.

"She doesn't know? I thought you've been here for a year with him?" Percy just looked confused and shrugged his shoulders.

"This is Ben…Ben Jackson, Percy's and Thalia's kid."

"Oh My gods! That's Ben? He's gotten so big!"

"Uh, yeah I guess, well anyway we were wondering if you could take care of him."

"I would love to." I handed Ben over. "You know their making a nursery for him? I think so Aphrodite girls had to do with it, so they can be with him or something without upsetting you two."

Percy finally spoke up and said "No, Aphrodite girls? They're the worst with him!"

"Ha-ha I know, I'm going to volunteer since the survival class doesn't take more than an hour."

As she said that the breakfast horn blew. Little did I know this day was going to get a lot worse.

_**Hey, I'm back, except I had the best and worst Valentine's day of my life, the good part is that my Boyfriend said I love you, but the bad part is that my Uncle is now taking custody, and he lives in New Jersey, so I'm in Jersey now, without my Boyfriend. At least I can still see him on days we have off and weekends.**_


	6. i need major help

Hey everyone, I actually kind of forgot about this story=[ and I don't have any idea's because I don't remember where I was going, so if you have any idea's please tell me( you'll get a virtual cookie)


End file.
